Many types of aircraft transmit coded signals for example Secondary Surveillance RADAR (SSR) codes such as a so-called mode A, C or S codes which may be used by ground based receivers to determine the aircraft's position. The position is determined from noting the time of arrival at the receivers and by using this with knowledge of the positions of the receivers themselves. GB2250154A and GB 2349531A disclose such multilateration systems. These systems utilise four receiver stations controlled from one master station in order to establish the aircraft's position in three dimensions.